Čudni susreti
by Densfektorijevic
Summary: Ja sam najveći baksuz u istoriji svih velikih baksuza! Pitate se zašto? ... Pa možda zato što me je Saske prvi put primetio baš u trenutku potpune disfunkcije mnogobrojnih moždanih ćelija.


Naslov: Čudni susreti

Žanr: Romantika/Opšte (Valjda je tako na srpskom?)

Par: Sasuke i Sakura :)

Rejting: T

Broj reči: 8244

Status: Završeno

Odricanje, poricanje..šta već...disclaimer: Naruto mi nažalost ne pripada, tu čast ima Masashi Kishimoto...ja samo volim da ukradem likove ponekad...

Siže: Ja sam najveći baksuz u istoriji svih velikih baksuza! Pitate se zašto? ... Pa možda zato što me je Saske prvi put primetio baš u trenutku potpune disfunkcije mnogobrojnih moždanih ćelija.

...izvinjavam se na glupom sižeu, ali nemam živaca za smišljanje boljeg...

Srbi (A i ostatak Balkana), nadam se da ćete uživati. ;)

* * *

**Čudni susreti**

Ja sam najveći baksuz u istoriji svih velikih baksuza! Nećete verovati šta mi s -

A da! Pre svega sam htela da vas obavestim da već neko vreme mislim da moj mozak radi na drugačijoj frekvenciji nego kod svih ostalih ljudi. Zapravo sigurna sam. Drugo objašnjenje za moje postupke nemoguće je naći, a pokušala sam, verujte, da opravdam svoje gluposti…ali ponestade mi izgovora, a i stvarno, vreme je da se suočim sa istinom koliko god ona bolna i tragična bila – nisu mi sve koze na broju.

Na primer, volim brokoli. _Niko_ ne voli brokoli. Zatim, naučila sam da plivam prvo delfin stilom pa onda svim ostalim (Pričaj o logici…), dalje, imam potajnu želju da postanem predsednica i donesem reforme u ovu Bogu-iza-nogu-državu pa ponekad vežbam formalne govore i nameštam se pred ogledalom. (Predsednica treba da bude lepa jer je uzor svim ženama u državi. Našla sam i sako koji ću nositi na svom prvom zasedanju u skupštini iako baš i nisam sako-žena, ali tako ću izgledati ekstra pametno. Sako-žene _uvek_ izgledaju ekstra pametno. Samo mi još fale cipele sa štiklom, košulja, torba, neka formalna suknja..u-u-u! ...i laptop! Nosiću ga u onim torbama za laptop! – znate na koje mislim? – i hodaću ulicom a svi će da se okreću i pomisle: ,,Opa, ovu pametnu za predsednicu.'' ...i napraviću urednu punđu sa onim sunđerom u obliku krofne koji je ovih dana popularan u širokim masama ženskog roda, i nosiću fasciklu pod pazuhom, i staviću naočare, i...am…brbljam? ...da? Da.)

_Khm, khm_! Da nastavim sa listom čudnih stvari koje neizbežno morate napisati uz ime Sakura.

Nosim crvene gaćice sa slikom Deda Mraza pozadi za proslavu svake Nove godine. (Jednom sam obukla prekratku crnu haljinu – delo drugarice čije glasne prohteve ne mogu odbiti jer se ne ustručava da širokoj populaciji facebooka objavi sliku na kojoj, nakon tri sata teretane, izgledam kao da me je pregazio teretnjak, a da ne pominjem zamršenu kosu sa sve zeleno-belom mrljom kao poklonom od učtivog, divnog, potpuno nesebičnog goluba. Nisko, ali nije da ju je malo podmuklosti ikad sprečilo da se igra mojom kosom, ugura me u provokativnu odeću ignorišući moje vapaje za pomoć ili me našminka… Našminka? Pre će biti, potpuno i totalno maskira u rakun-devojku sa gomilom crne senke oko očiju. - ...bilo kako bilo, obukla sam tu haljinu koja se zadizala na svakih jedanaest sekundi, tako da su moje fensi gaćice besramno sevnule u par navrata. Međutim, lekciju naučila nisam, te ih još uvek nosim. I posle sam ja kandidat za đaka generacije? To samo svedoči o tome koliko sam dobra glumica. Možda bi trebalo da porazmislim o glumi kao svom životnom pozivu, jer očigledno je da sam zanat izučila do perfekcije ako me ljudi vide kao iole normalnu osobu. )

U svakom slučaju, mogla bih da nastavim sa nabrajanjem svojih odlika i želja narednih pet dana ali bih tada umrla od dehidratacije i nedostatka sna, a još uvek nisam otišla na Mars (Moja top jedan želja na listi Top deset želja Sakure Haruno. A druga želja mi je da umem da kažem ,,Hasta la vista…baby'' kao Arnold Švarceneger u Terminatoru dva…to mi je uvek bilo kul, a i vi to želite, priznajte!)

...tako da...ćutaću sada.

...

Skrenula sam sa teme. Ono što sam zaista htela da kažem jeste - Ja sam najveći baksuz u istoriji svih baksuza!

Zašto? Hm…pa ne znam, stvarno, zašto?

Koji je vaš najgori blam? – mogu da se kladim da niste gori od mene. Ja imam običaj da se blamiram na svakom šestom koraku, svakog trećeg sata i to redovno pred istom osobom. Ali hajde da je to neka potpuno nebitna osoba, kao baba Ćio sa drugog sprata, nego je to najzgodniji i najlepši dečko kog ste ikad videle. Sve žene balave za njim. Alo! I baba Ćio balavi a ne neka tinejdžerka podivljalih hormona.

Visok, stvarno dobro građen (Skladno sa ne previše mišićne mase, baš onako kako volim.), sa crnom kosom i tamnim očima, Saske je tipičan loš momak koji je pohodio snove svake žene bar jednom, ako ne pet miliona puta. Ima auru nonšalantne arogancije oko sebe koja kao da svima govori ,,Ja jednako car, ti jednako mrav'' ali i pored toga privlači horde devojaka koje ga u stopu prate k'o muve bez glave, saplićući se o sopstvena stopala i sopstvene reči dok pokušavaju da privuku i delić njegove pažnje trepćuči prejako našminkanim očima.

Međutim, koliko ja znam, nikada ni jednoj nije pošlo za rukom da uhvati njegov pogled (Osim ukoliko to nije pogled apsolutne dosade, mržnje ili gađenja.), ali šta znam, možda sam ja plitkoumna ovde, možda je potrebno nakačiti mu se na ruku kao pijavica i konstantno se kikotati na svako ,,Hn'' koje promumla (To mu je zaštitni znak…ne znam sta to znači, ne pitajte me. Mada imam par teorija: ,,Hn'' je skraćenica od reči hronologija, koliko god to besmisleno zvučalo, ali hej, nikada se ne zna, možda nisam jedina sa uvrnutim načinom razmišljanja...mada verovatno jesam tako da je teorija broj dva verovatno mnogo bliža istini. Smatram da čuveno ,,Hn'' zapravo ima mnogo različitih značenja u zavisnosti od Sasukeovog izraza lica, tona kojim je to promumlao ili situacije u kojoj se našao. Kao – Hn uz polu osmeh - pre jednu četvrtinu osmeha, pošto se Sasuke ne smeje – je da. Ili – Hn praćeno grimasom znači ne, ili – Hn u stilu: Skloni mi se sa očiju pre nego što te slomim k'o čačkalicu! Tako nešto u svakom slučaju.) …O čemu sam beše pričala? A da! Ni jedna žena još nije uspela u pohodu na prestižnu titulu Saskeove devojke, ili bar šira javnost nije upućena u takav senzacionalni obrt.

Da, pa, kao što rekoh, sklona sam upadanju u situacije koje vrište sramota, i stvaranju još većeg haosa iako to, verujte mi na reč, nikada nije u mojoj nameri. Prosto sam magnet za nevolje. (Sve više počinjem da mislim da je to kletva neke veštice kojoj sam u prošlom životu ukrala mačku.)

Pitate se zašto sam baksuz?

Pa možda zato što me je Saske prvi put primetio baš u trenutku potpune disfunkcije mnogobrojnih moždanih ćelija.

* * *

Kasnim u školu, (Ne po prvi, drugi ni pedeseti put…stoti možda?) ali i pored toga poskakujem lakim i živahnim korakom. Ne žurim se. Ne po ovakvom vremenu. Osećam toplotu sunca što sija na jasnom, otvorenom nebu kako se širi mojim telom, od rumenih obraza do nožnih prstiju dok mi svež vetar izmamljuje jezu, kao da želi da kontrira vrelini letnjih zraka. Sklanjam pramen svetlo roze kose iz očiju dok drugom rukom nameštam kaiš torbe na ramenu, pritom vodeći računa da ni jednom ne zgazim na pukotinu trotoara kojim hodam. (Igrali ste se toga nekad?)

Izmiče mi gradska gungula užurbanih ljudi i rika automobila što zuje ulicom pored glasnih nota koje dopiru iz velikih zelenih slušalica bez kojih ne izlazim iz kuće. Imam želju da skačem, igram i pevam. Da se vrtim u krug dok lepršava bela haljinica leti oko mene, da podelim razdraganost koja me okružuje poput ogromnog mehura kojim se prelamaju sve pastelne boje toplog dana.

Ali ne mogu. Ne bez da me strpaju u beli mantil i pošalju u ustanovu za umno obolele ljude. Zato nastavljam da hodam sigurnim korakom, tek dodirujući asfalt, i blago poskakujući, ali dovoljno staloženo da ne privučem pažnju prolaznika na sebe.

Žena trči za malim plavokosim dečakom koji u ruci drži nešto što liči na šarenog dinosaurusa, sva zajapurena u licu dok on pokušava da se sakrije iza saksije crvenih karanfila veselo se smejući.

Baka i deka koji hodaju ispred mene drže se za ruke i, ne mogu da se ne zapitam, hoću li ja doživeti da sa nekom osobom podelim duge godine svog života koje tek treba da dođu. (Slaba sam na stare ljude. Uvek plačem u Titaniku kada vidim baku i deku zagrljene dok voda neminovno nadolazi.)

Imam kez na licu. Od uveta do uveta, i ne mogu da ga skinem, kao da se trajno tu nastanio, a i ne želim kad smo već kod toga. Zašto bih?

Osećam kako ova nova energija ključa u meni do tačke u kojoj je gotovo nepodnošljivo biti miran i hvatam sebe kako ubrzavam korak ne bih li što pre stigla do zavučene ulice u kojoj se nalazi moja škola.

Zalazim za ugao i, ah, napokon sama. Okrećem se oko sebe u dubokoj koncentraciji, povijenih ramena i suženih očiju dok pažljivo osmatram okolinu, pokušavajući da uočim i najmanje znake života spremne da zlokobno poremete moje planove. (Osećam se kao nindža koji proverava vreba li ga opasnost. Uvek sam zamišljala nindže u crnim uskim majicama sa sitnim očima i trakom na glavi. Uuu, i sa mačem na leđima. Ali možda je sve to samo uticaj igrice ,,Mini ninjas''. Jeste li igrali to nekad? Ako ne, toplo preporučujem, mnogo je dobro.)

Nema ljudi na vidiku i osećam kako se ponovo opuštam dok mi se širok osmeh još jednom razleže licem. Ovo je prilika da dam ludoj sebi malo oduška i zaigram uz bit koji mi tuče u ušima.

Počinjem glasno da pevam i skakućem u ritmu muzike, haljina i kosa na sve strane. Kao da je neko izvadio onaj zapušač iz kade i sva voda je odjednom pojurila u slivnik, napeta energija eksplodirala je u jednom jedinom trenutku potpune slobode.

Nastavljam neko vreme da se vrtim i njišem potpuno izgubljena u svom svetu jednoroga i vila, kada, krajičkom oka uhvatim sumnjive pokrete. (Pas, sto posto. Moj infracrveni pogled bi detektovao nepoželjno ljudsko bice.) Okrećem se za desnim ramenom i zaledim se.

Iz prodavnice brze hrane, zaleđen, sa flašom Coca-Cole na putu do usana, gleda me Saske.

Osećam kako mi se drhtavica spušta niz kičmu kao da mi je neko prosuo kofu hladne vode na glavu i širim oči u neverici. (Neki izolovani deo mozga registruje da bi mogle ispasti nastavim li ovim tempom.)

Gledamo se tako skamenjeni nekoliko dugih sekundi, jedva dišući u šoku, ja u pola koraka, on u pola zalogaja, sve dok neko ne pritisne dugme Play i Zemlja počne ponovo da se vrti, a ja shvatim da bih polako mogla da spustim ruku koju neprirodno držim u vazduhu i zatvorim usta jer, kako kaže mama, neka muva bi mogla biti u blizini, a gušiti se zato što si progutao bubu nije damski. (To mi nikad nije bilo jasno. Koga briga šta je damski, a šta nije ako se gušiš?)

Na moj užas, na Saskeovom licu pojavljuje se širok, zabavljen osmeh i znam, ali znam da crvenim kao paradajz jer osećam da mi lice gori od vreline.

I tada, konačno, _konačno_, točkovi u mom mozgu ponovo počnu da se vrte, i brzo se bacam u akciju. (Malo je kasno za to, ne?) Naglo se okrećem na peti i hitrim koracima udaljavam od mesta na kom je moja, pažljivo izgrađena fasada normalne osobe, tragično završila u vodi.

Baksuz, zar ne?

* * *

Vozim se autobusom a nemam muziku sa sobom. (Telefon mi je crkao pre dva dana kada je slučajno upao u wc šolju.) To je to, propala sam, nema dalje. Sedim pored prozora tako da pronalazim malu utehu u tome, ali kako god okreneš stvari, bez muzike je sve mučenje. (Znam da preterano dramatizujem stvari ali šta ću, zavisnik sam od dobre melodije.)

Idem na plažu da se nađem sa Ino i pokušam da pocrnim malo, što je unapred propao plan s obzirom na to da moja koža ne prima boju. Večno sam osuđena na beličasto-roze ten kao u neke ljigave meduze sa dugačkim pipcima. Osim naravno, ukoliko ne pocrvenim kao rak. Ta opcija uvek postoji.

Na sve to, kao da već nisam na dovoljno velikim mukama, ne radi klima tako da je temperatura u autobusu nepodnošljivo visoka. Svi prozori su otvoreni, međutim pomoći nema. Kuvam se i znojim kao jaje u loncu iako mi je kosa podignuta visoko u konjski rep i nosim svoj omiljeni šorc od tankog teksasa, crveni top i japanke.

Naravno, da ne zaboravim da pomenem, dekica koji sedi do mene podseća na one stare, zelene traktore glasno hrčući i pomalo zaudarajući na ustajali kupus.

Smešim se i pored svega jer, iskreno, posle duge, iscrpljujuće školske godine zaslužujem dobar odmor i svakodnevno uživanje na plaži u društvu prijatelja.

Ino mi uvek govori da učim previše i da bi trebalo da malo više uživam. Jednom se živi, treba naći dečka, kupiti nove krpice i tako to, ali prosto volim školu, tužite me! Treba naći posao kasnije, živeti lagodno, bez pritiska i, nije li zanimljivo učiti? Mislim, jeste li znali da je jedini urođeni strah kod ljudi zapravo strah od iznenadnog, glasnog zvuka? Ili da su početkom dvadesetog veka eksperimenti u oblasti snova prekinuti kada je čovek dobio šizofreniju nakon što su ga doktori budili čim počne da sanja nekoliko dana za redom?

Ne kažem da ne treba izlaziti, niti da je učenje najbitnija stvar u životu ali smatram da je neophodno i interesantno, ne? (Znam da imam štrebersko viđenje škole, znam.)

Huh.

Treba mi lepeza...i muzika, al' to sam već pomenula rekla bih.

Inače, moram da se pohvalim. Ne kasnim. Stići ću _ranije_. Osim ukoliko se ova kutija na točkovima ne pokvari negde usput, što me nikako ne bi čudilo. U pitanju je jedan od onih kratkih, žutih autobusa. Znate na koje mislim? Oni sa sivim, plastičnim sedištima koje su nekulturni klinci topili upaljačima i motorom koji se čuje koliko i avionski.

Klackam se tako još neko vreme dok u autobus ne uđe baka sa štapom. Brzim pogledom primetim da nema slobodnih mesta te se hvatam za šipku i ustajem.

,,Sedite ovde". Kažem blago i pomeram se u stranu.

Starica je niža čak i od mene i ne znam zašto, ali i po ovoj temperaturi, obučena je od glave do pete, sa bordo maramom na glavi i iznošenom, tamno sivom haljinom do poda. Na izboranom, tamnoputom licu posutom sitnim staračkim flekama nosi debele naočare za vid, crnog, okruglog okvira.

,,Hvala dete," Kaže ona promuklim glasom uz širok osmeh (Za čudo, svi su zubi na broju.) dok joj pomažem da se smesti u stolicu: ,,Lepo je kad mladi kao ti hoće da pomognu. Vidiš, ja stara, ne mogu, umorna sam. Bole me noge, a ovaj štap niotkakve pomoći nije". Nastavlja baka nekoliko puta lupajući štapom o pod za naglašavanje poente.

,,Idem na pijac da kupim paradajz i krastavac, treba, velim, da napravim salatu od ovog svežeg povrća dok još mogu. No teško je sa malom penzijom ovih dana. Cene sve više, penzije sve manje. Ja sam tako..." bla, bla, bla... Isključujem hrapav zvuk bakinog glasa kako mi mozak ne bi pregoreo u naporu da pohvata sve ,,Ja kad sam bila mlada" i tome slične priče, potvrdno klimajući glavom i ubacujući pokoje ,,mhm" na slepo.

Nije mi problem da ustupim mesto u autobusu, ponesem koju kesu sa pijace, pomognem na bilo koji način, ali kada krenu da raspredaju kilometarske priče o penzijama i unučićima moja tolerancija najednom ispari. Nemojte da mi pričate da sam nekulturna jer znam da radite isto. Zaista, nije u pitanju nevaspitanje, ali ne mogu, stvarno.

,, ...u bolnicu...gips...loši doktori..." Priča dalje ona ne primećujujći potpunu odsutnost svog sagovornika.

Sad bi trebalo da klimam glavom? Da...

Koliko još ima do stanice na koju treba da siđem?

Diskretno bacam pogled kroz prozor i zamalo na glas ne zacvilim kada shvatim da treba da se vozim još dobrih dvadesetak minuta. Ovaj dan je počeo očajno i, znam da ne treba da kažem to jer će početi da pada kiša ili nešto slično ali, ne može biti gore od ovog, zar ne? Bez muzike, bez klime, sedišta, prozora, šanse da pocrnim, ali naravno, uz pričanje bakice o...nečemu...kao lutke na navijanje, imam želju da sam još uvek u krevetu.

Mogla sam da ostanem u pidžami sa hladnom kafom i nekom serijom, ali ne, ja sam se odlučila za plažu do koje ima tri dana jahanja.

,,Kako te nije sramota?" Začujem hrapavi glas kako uzvikuje. Trzam se iz svojih misli i primećujem da me bakica namršteno gleda usana stihnutih u strogu crtu. Um. Nešto sam propustila? Jesam li rekla ne umesto da?

,,Gde ti zamišljaš da si, devojčice nevaspitana?" Počinje ona iznenada da viče gledajući me kao da sam joj polomila omiljenu keramičku vazu. Ništa mi nije jasno, šta sam to uradila? Zbunjeno se mrštim i povijam u ramenima, rukom sve jače stežući metalnu šipku za koju se držim.

,,Mladi su danas sve gori, ali ovako nešto još nisam videla. Nečuveno!" Razjareno nastavlja ona, svojim neobjašnjivim besom tresući čitav autobus, tih do pre samo par trenutaka. Bacam bespomoćan pogled ženi koja sedi preko puta starice ali ona, jednako izgubljena, samo sleže ramenima, odmahujući glavom u neverici.

,,Kako si to obučena?" Zabrektala je starica pomahnitalo mašući štapom u mom pavcu: ,,Gde su ti pantalone i majica? Kakve su to krpe na tebi? Zar te majka nije naučila da se ne treba provokativno oblačiti na javnim mestima?"

O Bože, da li mi se ovo stvarno događa? Osećam dvadeset pari očiju na sebi i svesno se opirem porivu da zadrhtim.

Ljudi retko viču na mene, dobra sam učenica i poprilično primerena ćerka tako da nisam navikla na osećaj tuđeg besa na svojoj koži, te se u sramu još više skupljam i povijam glavu naniže.

Starica međutim, ili ne primećuje moju nelagodnost, ili odlučuje da je ignoriše jer nastavlja da krešti sve se više zahuktavajući: ,,Sram te bilo, žensko a tako. Te mikroskopske prnje na drugim mestima da nosiš a ne naše oči da prljaš. Sramota!..."

Iskreno, ne mislim da sam obučena provokativno, niti u prnje i neosnovana grdnja stare žene prema kojoj sam bila izuzetno pažljiva i fina me sve više vređa. Odeća koju nosim savim je prikladna za letnje vrućine i ne otkriva ništa što ne bi trebalo da se vidi, ali i pored toga nalazim teško da odgovorim na uvredljive komentare kojim sam obasuta. Temperament imam, i to žestok, ali sam vaspitana da sa starijima od sebe postupam sa poštovanjem, pa tako nastavljam da ćutim i trpim oštar jezik bakice.

Počinje da me biva sramota zbog necivilizovane scene u kojoj nevoljno učestvujem. Ljudi oko nas potpuno su tihi i primećujem da se glave iz zadnjeg dela autobusa radoznalo okreću upijajući svaku reč.

,,Zar nisi mogla nešto duže da obučeš kao ovaj dečko?" Klima ona glavom ka osobi pored mene: ,,Vidiš li kako je on uljudno sređen, majica, pantalone, patike, a ne tako kao...ti!" Zgađeno govori, praktično ispljunuvši poslednju reč kao kakvo smeće.

Podižem glavu ka ,,uljudno sređenom dečku" i srećem prodoran pogled crnih očiju.

Šta sam ono beše rekla? ,,Ne može biti gore od ovog"?

Jednom rukom drži se za šipku iznad svoje glave dok je drugu nonšalantno gurnuo duboko u džep svojih bež bermuda. Tamna kosa upada mu u oči koje igraju od smeha dok zabavljen osmeh samo što mu ne zatitra usnama.

Opet Saske...stvarno? _Stvarno_?

Gledam ga ćutke, blago otvorenih usta u tihom šoku. Delimično sam svesna da negde u pozadini, baba još uvek razglaba o neprikladnosti moje odeće, ali i pored toga nastavljam da buljim, uhvaćena u njegov pogled kao insekt u paukovu mrežu.

Shvatam da moram izgledati kao jedna od njegovih glupavih obožavateljki kada podrugljivo podigne jednu obrvu, kao da tačno zna o čemu razmišljam, izvijajući kraj usana u osmeh uz podsmešljivo ,,Hn".

Plače mi se.

Gledam ga još koji sekund a onda naprasno zatvaram usta uz škljocaj zuba i okrećem glavu na drugu stranu zajapurena do ušiju od sramote. Čujem ga kako se tiho smeje i znam da sam napravila ogromnu budalu od sebe kada sam uspela da izmamim bilo kakav zvuk iz Oh Velikg Saskea - kocke leda.

Mrštim se, ljuta zbog pokazivanja slabosti u njegovom prisustvu i dozvoljavam sebi da se neko vreme kupam u bazenu samosažaljenja.

Kad ne bi bilo gadnih posledica, kao na primer slepila nakon što vidim sebe ćelavu u ogledalu, počupala bih svoju roze kosicu ovog trenutka.

,, ...kao prostitutka!" Čujem babu kako pametuje i ne mogavši da sedi u tišini ni trenutak više moj temperament konačno pokazuje svoje lice.

,,Hoćete li prestati već jednom?" Iznenada sam zarežala prekidajući babino pridikovanje.

Znam da sam rekla da ću biti fina i da se neću svađati, ali što je mnogo, mnogo je.

,,Kako Vas nije sramota da govorite tako?" Ljutito nastvljam: ,,Prostitucija je najstariji zanat u istoriji žena. Mislite da te devojke znaju za bolje? Ne! Da znaju, svakako bi radile nešto drugo, ali najverovatnije je da su odrasle u takvoj sredini i da drugih mogućnosti nisu ni svesne." Brzo govorim oštrim glasom, jer ako nešto mrzim najviše, onda je to vređanje ljudi koji ne mogu sami da se brane i koji to ne zaslužuju.

Baba me, uhvaćena na levoj nozi, gleda u neverici sa čudnom grimasom na licu.

,,Nemate nikakvo pravo da osuđujete ljude o čijim životima ne znate ništa, tako da zaista ne znam odakle Vam pravo da govorite tako." Grdim babu dalje čvrstim tonom koji odzvanja autobusom, havtajući zalet u besu, potpuno nesvesna svoje okoline.

,,Vi ste ti koji treba da se stidite, ne ja. Nadam se da ćete porazmisliti o svom ponašanju i onome što ste rekli... Doviđenja!" Kažem uz oštar klim glavom i dramatično izmarširam na stanicu na koju je autobus upravo zastao, ni jednom se ne osvrćući iza sebe.

Ne stajem u mestu već hodam dalje brzim tempom, besno podižući kolena i stežući šake u male pesnice dok mi se u glavi, visoko podignutoj u vazduh, roje misli kao u košnici.

Nastavljam tako, hukćući i puhćući sve do trenutka u kom shvatim da, ne, ne znam kuda idem, ne, nisam izašla na pravu stanicu, ne, nemam telefon i da, jesam se drala na staricu u punom autobusu sa Saskeom kao publikom.

Ah, pa smor.

* * *

Kupila sam porodično pakovanje sladoleda od čokolade u sred zime, i spremna sam da ga pojedem sama-sama-sama!

(_Onaj_ period je u mesecu, i osećam se kao pokisla. Plaču mi se vodopadi zato što sam slomila nokat do mesa! i kosa mi nalikuje na ptičije gnezdo napravljeno pre tri godine, ne prestajem da kao tajfun gutam hranu (Čokoladu.), a već sam se ugojila dva kilograma. Sinoć sam potrošila nekoliko pakovanja maramica gledajući Remmember me, imam sive kese ispod očiju i sve je nekako tužno i… i ružna sam! …dobro, nisam bas ružna…ali žene, vi me razumete, _onaj_ je perod meseca.)

U svakom slučaju, srećna sam kao malo dete kad dobije novu igračku jer mi je u debelom kaputu (Nedavno kupljen - trideset posto popusta!) toplo uprkos jakom vetru što neobuzdano kovitla bele pahuljice. Imam svoj dragoceni sladoled u rukama i još uvek nepogledanu romantičnu komediju koja me strpljivo čeka na kompjuteru…tako da, srećna sam!

Semafor daje zeleni znak za pešake i polako prelazim ulicu koju je sneg, dovoljno mokar za pravljenje dobrih grudvi a dovoljno suv da se ne istopi, kao u inat odlučio da ponovo zatrpa debelim slojem belog.

Razmišljam se sada nešto. Imam li kokice kod kuće? Baš bi mi prijalo jedno pakovanje uz -

,,Aaaah!" Ispuštam glasan krik dok refleksno odskačem unazad pokušavajući da kako-tako održim ravnotežu i ne padnem na leđa. ,,Pazi gde gledaš, ovde ima ljudi!'' Vrištim na auto koji se brzo gubi u daljini sa pesnicom u vazduhu i rukom na boku, besno zajapurena u licu.

Da li je moguće? Nije zakočio na znak semafora za stop. Ko mu je dao vozačku dozvolu da ga tužim odmah?! Mogla sam da poginem, sad i ovde! I šta bi ostalo od mene? Ništa! Eto šta bi ostalo! Fleka! Fleka sa dobrim kaputom!

Ljudi bi u napuštenom delu groblja videli okrnjen nadgrobni spomenik, obavijen korovom na kom bi pisalo: ,,Ovde počiva jedna Haruno Sakura, roze kose i zelenih očiju. (Od koje je sada verovatno ostala samo jedna jedina koska.) Rodila se nekog nebitnog datuma, a umrla sama i promrzla, takođe potpuno nebitnog datuma. Žalite je, jer nije okusila sladoled pre iznenadne smrti, donete rukom manijaka ubeđenog da Fast and furious nije samo film!''

Izvinjavam se, ali ne mogu a da ne budem morbidna u situacijama opasnim po svoj mlad, neiskusan život. Trebalo bi da doživim duboku starost na selu, sa unučićima koji mi skaču po grbači i sa pilićima oko nogu!

Huh.

Uzdišem duboko u naporu da smirim podivljali plamen, što besni tik ispod površine rumenih obraza i očiju staklastih od suza dozvanih hladnim vetrom.

Brza sam u skakanju sa raspoloženja na raspoloženje i nekad je dovoljan samo mali okidač da pokrene moj dobro poznati temperament koji ne razlikuje zeca od lava, nevinog od krivog, niti pomahnitalog vozača automobila od bandere. (Podsetnik za ubuduće: Ne šutirati banderu, uzvraća jačom merom.)

Ponovo uzdišem i osećam kako me mek, baršunast mir polako obavija, koraci hvataju lagan tempo pesme koju pevušim iza sebe ostavljajući sve pliče otiske stopa u snegu, a padanje pahuljica ponovo dobija izgled omamljujuće koreografije samo njima znane još dublje me uljuljkujući u spokoj.

Misli mi se vraćaju slanim kokicama, hladnom sladoledu i debelom narandžastom ćebetu sa medama dok glave nagnute unazad i širom otvorenih usta pokušavam da pojedem pahuljicu.

Skrećem za ugao zgrade udubljena u svoje misli sa istopljenom pahuljom u ustima, i…

Ispuštam kesu sa sladoledom iz ruke, usta otvorenih u nečujan krik jer, _o moj Bože, nešto, negde je odlučilo da me danas pošalje u ludnicu po svaku cenu_!

Dva čoveka - velika, mala, ne znam, ne vidim ništa pred očima - stoje ni dva metra od mene sa namerom da nekom oduzmu život. Osoba meni bliža je (Zvaćemo je ,,_X_''.) niotkuda izvukla crni pištolj smirenim, preciznim pokretom i uperila tu zlu..…stvar! u čoveka koji je nekoliko metara dalje, ne sluteći ništa, uzbuđeno koračao ka svojoj kući. (Nas čovek ,,_Y_'') .

_Y_ je vojnik upravo oslobođen dugogodišnjeg rada za državu koji jedva čeka da ponovo ugleda osmehe svoje porodice. _X_ je podmukli zlikovac koji želi da se dokopa teško zarađenog novca svoje žrtve. (Moja teorija nikako ne može biti potvrđena ali ovako zvuči bolje.) ,,_Z_'' je zlikovac broj dva koji, udaljen od _X_-a samo nekoliko koraka, kroz tišinu podržava hladnokrvni čin ubistva.

Ukopano stojim, očiju širom uprtih u scenu koja se, poput kakavog horor filma, odvija preda mnom. Za trenutak ne radim ništa, lebdeći u osećaju šoka i, nije li sve ovo samo san iz kog ću se uskoro probuditi?

Tada _Z _promrmlja nešto tiho i njegove reči kao da podižu branu kuljaloj vodi oslobađajući me trenutne ukočenosti. Moj um skenira celu situaciju u deliću sekunde i, pre nego što bilo koja logična misao pronađe put do moje svesti, sa borbenim krikom se bacam na _X. _Ne očekujući iznenadan teret, zlikovac ispušta pištolj i ne uspeva da zadrži ravnotežu, te oboje , kao džakovi krompira, nezgrapno padamo u sneg. Pomahnitalo grabim oružje, nespretno se podižući na noge i žurno odmičući unazad na sigurno odstojanje.

Adrenalin mi prožima celo telo, savijam kolena u borbeni stav (Bar mislim da to je to borbeni stav.) pogleda uperenog u osumnjičene i, mašući sredstvom za širenje straha, glasno uzvikujem u naletu hrabrosti: ,,Ruke uvis, ili ću pucati, vi…zli ljudi!''

_X _i_ Y _se nekoliko momenata ne mrdaju, najednom skamenjeni, gledajući me u potpunoj tišini.

,,Čujete li me?!'' Nastavljam da vičem: ,,Ja sam…specijalno obučena…policajka u civilu…na tajnom zadatku da vas sprečim u vašim zlim namerama. …i nemojte da mislite da se plašim da iskoristim…ovo...am...vatreno oružje!'' Klimnula sam glavom ka pištolju pomalo nesigurno u nedostatku reakcije zlikovaca. Zar ne bi trebalo da se tresu u strahu od smrtonosne aure tajnog agenta koju odajem?

Ćutke odmeravamo snage i nakon nekog vremena počinjem da nesvesno uvrćem pramen kose oko prsta slobodne ruke i grickam donju usnu u iščekivanju bilo kakvog pokreta.

_Y _pokušava da izgleda nonšalantno sa rukama gurnutim duboko u džepove trenerke, i nešto u njegovom držanju mi zvoni poznato, ali tu misao brzo odbacujem i nastavljam da posmatram svoje protivnike. Kapuljača skoro u potpunosti skriva njegovo lice od nepoželjnih pogleda (Pametno, nema šta. Ali nedovoljno pametno za mene!), dok je_ X, _sasvojom narandžastom trenerkom magnet za pažnju. On ima plavu, skoro zlatnu, kratku kosu i plave oči raširene u…strahu? Aha! Opasna sam, nema šta!

Obojica nose crne jakne i čini mi se da ne mogu biti mnogo stariji od mene.

Upućujem _X_-u upitan pogled (Ne znam da podignem jednu obrvu, a uvek sam to želela.) kada iz njegovog pravca, sa poda, dođe čudan, krkljav zvuk. On bez imalo srama bulji u mene (Zar te mama nije naučila da ne treba gledati u ljude sve vreme, neandertalcu jedan?), s vilicom razjapljenom do poda pre nego što zabaci glavu i počne histeričeno da se smeje.

U smrtnoj je opasnosti i on se smeje. Ako je to neka taktika kojom pokušava da mi odvrati pažnju, neće mu uspeti. U potpunosti sam, kao orao, ustremiljena ka svom cilju. (Samo što je moj cilj plemenit. Ne jedem zeke, već velike, zle vukove!)

Plavokosi dečko ne prestaje da se valja u snegu, toliko se glasno smejući da sam u potpunosti sigurna da su svi ljudi u krugu od trista metara budni i na nogama.

Ne vidim šta je smešno u ovoj situaciji, i moj dobro skriveni temperament pomalja svoju ružnu glavu.

,,Šta je smešno?'' Uvređeno zahtevam da znam, lupajući nogom o pod poput malog deteta kom su roditelji uskratili slatkiše pre ručka.

,,Koliko mi se čini, ja sam u prednosti sa pištoljem u ruci, dok ti ležiš u snegu.'' Nastavila sam škiljeći ispod ljutito spuštenih obrva.

_X_ počinje da ispušta čudne zvuke u naporu da kaže nešto…ili da diše možda?

,,Ti…ti…'' Uspeva da prodahće između gromoglasnog smejanja koprcajući se poput ribe na suvom, dok se _Z _nestrpljivo prebacuje sa noge na nogu i… Da li mi se čini ili se njegova ramena blago tresu…od smeha?

,,Argh!'' Ispuštam neartikulisani krik, na ivici nerava i besna kao ris. ,,Imam nešto na licu, to je to, zar ne?''

Nisam verovala da je moguće, ali plavi odmetnik od zakona počinje da urliče još jače, i ja, potpuno izgubivši kontrolu, ispaljujem metak u vazduh, što izgleda pomaže, jer nas tišina iznenada ponovo okružuje.

,,Više se neću ponavljati, tako da slušaj pažljivo, gusenice jedna. Šta je toliko smešno?'' Procedila sam kroz stisnute zube stežući pištolj kao liniju života s ludačkim sjajem zelenih očiju.

Mislim da su se baterije koje napajaju njegov pileći mozak konačno ispraznile, pošto se odjednomućutao kao da mu je neko zašio usne jednu za drugu. Bar sam konačno uspela da ga zastrašim, ako ništa drugo.

,,To nije pravi pištolj.'' Duboki glas monotono izjavljuje.

Huh? Namrštila sam se zbunjena najednom.

Mozeš li to da ponoviš?

Svatam da sam svoje misli izgovorila naglas kada duboki glas koji, primećujem, pripada _Z_-u, s notom nestrpljivosti ponavlja svoju apsurdnu izjavu.

Zastajem u sred pokreta, s rukom na čelu u pokušaju da sklonim roze šiške koje neprestano izviruju ispod kape. Molim?

Ma daj... Ovo se ne dešava! Zemljo, otvori se i progutaj me celu.

Ispuštam kratak, nervozan smeh: ,,Ma šalis se…'' Molećivo sam zacvilela. Šali se kad ti kažem! ...inače pucam…lažnim pištoljem… _Lažnim_ pištoljem!

,,Hn.'' Prormumlao je _Z_ i…_ .Bože_. Konačno, nakon prepoznatljive reči (Reči? ...da, baš…) lampica iznad moje glave zasvetli i tada shvatam zašto su mi _X_ i_ Z_ toliko poznati. Širim oči do veličine Atlantskog okeana jer, naspram mene stoje…ili pre, stoje i leže, niko drugi do Saske i njegov najbolji drug Naruto.

Sakura, ovaj put si sebi iskopala preduboku rupu iz koje se verovatno nikad nećeš iskobeljati. Treći put se blamiraš pred njim, sad više nego ikad pre, ne misliš li da je to malo previše?

Shvatam da se iz ove zamršene situacije ne mogu iščupati bez posledica, ali mogu nestati što pre u nadi da ćemo sutra svo troje zaboraviti da se ova epizoda serije ,,Sakura je baksuz" ikada odigrala. Zar nije tako?

,,Jao, gledajte iza vas," Pokazujem u neku tačku na nebu dok pokušavam da neprimetno bacim pištolj-igraču (Prokleta da je!) na pod: ,,Leteći slon!" Kažem veštački razdraganim, piskavim glasom, okrenem se i bez imalo oklevanja, pobegnem kao da su mi vukovi za petama.

...nisu pali na foru.

* * *

Više nikada neću piti.

Ponavljam, nikada.

...

Dobro, možda narednih mesec dana.

...

U redu, do sledećeg izlaska!

Huh!

...

Blago polažem šaku na čelo i skoro da osećam snažno pulsiranje lobanje tik ispod kože od kog mi se ceo svet rotira i okreće naopačke. Ležim ukočeno, ruku i nogu postavljenih u čudan položaj sa pokrivačem zgužvanim i umotanim u neodrešivi čvor oko struka.

Zaista, blago budalama, nebesko carstvo stvarno jeste njihovo. Oni sebi ne zagorčavaju život razmišljanjem kada im mozak vibrira i grči se kao pod udarcima čekića već prosto prolaze kroz vreme ne opterećujući se i uživajući u trenutku. Tako im je lako. Mogla bih da se ugledam na njih.

Ponekad.

Sad.

Nikada nisam bila preterano nadarena za sport ili pevanje te sam se od malena okrenula jedinoj stvari koja mi je išla od ruke makar me sve ostalo izdalo. Trenirala sam svoj um da neprestano okreće zupčanike, slaže slagalice, rešava zadatke, ali ipak, nekada prosto želim da napravi pauzu. Samo da zaćuti, na kratko ode na odmor i pusti me da uživam u tihom stvaranju paučine na mestu misli.

Jutarnje svetlo (Možda posle podnevno, koliko je sati?) naplaćuje mi kaznu sa kamatom za sinoćni manjak kontrole, nalazeći svoj put kroz guso upetljane trepavice čvrsto sklopljenih kapaka.

Negde između uvijanja tela uz glasnu muziku i pevanja na sav glas prestala sam da stavljam recke novim čašama pića i izgubila pojam o količini alkohola koji je pronašao svoj put do crvenog, tečnog života, jureći zajedno sa njim kroz tanke vene i paleći ćelije sve dok mi celo telo nije gorelo nekom čudnom vatrom.

Zastenjala sam u pokušaju da se odignem sa jastuka ne bih li nasula sebi čašu vode i sprala ustajali ukus pića koji se zadržao u grlu i dahu.

Shvatila sam da alkohol ide ruku pod ruku sa izlascima, bar u mom slučaju, tako da se nekad prepustim njegovom pragu tolerancije i pravim sitne gluposti kojih bi me inače bilo sramota.

Znate već sve. Elegantno uzmete čašu vina za tananu nožicu, kao da pripadate aristokratiji i onda blago promešate omamljujući napitak koji se nalazi unutra, jedanput, dvaput, triput, prinesete čašu nosu i udahnete njegov opojan miris pretvarajući se da ste kakav iskusan kritičar, lagano uzmete najmanji gutljaj i sačekate nekoliko trenutaka blago spuštenih obrva i zamišljenog pogleda dok navodno procenjujete kvalitet pića. Uzdignute glave, uz lak, graciozan zamah ruke, kažete nešto poput: ,,Izuzetno dobro vino, velika berba kraljevskih vinograda iz hiljadu devetsto dvadeset i treće." , a onda, kada reflektor iznad vaše glave prestane da sija i ljudi se okrenu svojim razgovorima, sručite ostatak tečnosti na eks.

Nemojte misliti da svaki put pijem bez razmišljanja, naprotiv, uglavnom sam u potpunosti svesna i pored par opuštajućih čašica, sa ulogom pažljive mame koja svojim drugaricama vezuje pertle na patikama kada štikle postanu pretežak zadatak i imitira čiviluk za one nestabilne.

Prethodne večeri sam odlučila da iscedim svaki osmeh koji mi je vrtoglava noć pružala vrelim gutljajima pića. Tako, kap po kap, čašu po čašu, osmesi su padali kao sasušeno lišće uz zvonku muziku smeha i reči, pomalo nepovezanih i pomalo isprepletanih, do trenutka kada ljudi nisu postali ništa više do obrisi zamućenih boja, a granice postanu toliko daleko jedna od druge da ostave dovoljno prostora osobi skrivenoj u vašim ćoškovima da ispliva na površinu i zagospodari kormilom. Tada završite sa rupom u sećanju i filmom sastavljenim od nepovezanih slika koje vas letimično hvataju u nestašlucima, kao decu decu umazanu čokoladom sa prstima u tegli maminih kolača.

Kad smo već kod toga, šta se desilo sinoć?

.

.

.

Ino me je, svojim lukavim taktima, nagovorila da ostavim knjigu kako ne bih izazvala kratak spoj prevelikim brojem informacija u kojim sam se kupala učeći za pismeni.

,,Radim to za tvoje dobro." Rekla je preterano nevinim glasićem da bi bio iskren, te sam ja, onako fina, ne sluteći ništa, pristala i, spremivši se za rekordnih sat vremena, kasnila samo dvadeset minuta. Ne, ne gledajte me popreko zato što je Ino, kose poput tečnog sunca i nebeskoplavih očiju istaknutih tamnom šminkom, došetala dobrih deset minuta kasnije.

Odmerivši pogledom blago providnu krem košulju, neobavezno upasanu u crnu suknju visokog struka koja se širila do pola butine, stručno je rekla: ,,Pa Sakura, moram priznati da si dobra, mada mi nikada neće biti jasno kako crvene štikle i crveni karmin u kombinaciji sa roze kosom izgledaju išta drugo do potpuni promašaj".

,,Ni ti nisi tako loša." Uzvratila sam na šta je ona samo zamhnula kosom znajući da izgleda i više nego odlično u kratkoj, mastilo-plavoj haljini otvorenih leđa i cipelama sa štiklom na kojim bi svaka devojka (Ja.) završila sa obrazom na podu gutajući prašinu i ljubeći asfalt.

Ubrzo smo, zajedno sa Hinatom i Tenten, krenule u noć zabave koja me je dovela do trenutnog stanje prebijene mačke koja nije videla miša niti ribe pola od svojih devet života. Mislim da je to četiri i po, mada ne mogu biti sigurna kada mi glava ne dozvoljava da se pored popunjavanja praznine u sećanju koncentrišem i na zahtevne računske operacije.

...

Imala sam teoriju da svojim telom, svaka osoba odaje određenu vrstu signala i da će se u gomili ljudi naći ona koja će na njih odgovoriti istom frekvencijom. Ta osoba bi trebalo da bude neko kome prija vaša energija i ko za uzvrat pruža nešto u čemu vi uživate. Na taj način bi se u moru delića slagalice, našla baš dva koja bi zajedno, međusobno se dopunjujući, činila savršen spoj.

Odlučila sam da je ova teorija zasigurno netačna jer meni prilaze samo momci izbledelog humora i loše frizure, a signali koje ja emitujem su bez sumnje na nivou neke slavne ličnosti ili osobe plave krvi sa krunom na glavi, te bi odgovarajući momak bio neko jedinstven i šarmantan, visok, lep, znate već...

...

,,I Pinki, kada ćemo da izađemo?" Razvukao je jedva razgovetno pijani dečko (Niži od mene!) koji me je, kao pas čuvar, u stopu pratio duže vreme prosipajući kapljice piva po svojim patikama povećavajući broj tu već postojećih fleka.

,, Kao što već dva puta rekoh, šesnaestog decembra." Odgovorila sam na izmaku živaca ponovo pokušavši sa suptilnim ,,skloni se od mene".

Momak (Kako god da se zove.) nabraše čelo u koncentraciji dok je po treći put dolazio do istog zaključka: ,,Ali to je tek za osam meseci!" uskliknuo je širivši svoje jezivo zakrvavljene oči u neverici.

,,Tako je." Lako sam rekla okrenuvši se ka jedinoj potpuno treznoj drugarici i započela priču o školi u nadi da će pijana pijavica izgubiti interesovanje i naći novu žrtvu da zabaci svoju kukicu. Suptilno ,,skloni se od mene" prosto ne deluje na mentalne patuljke.

...

Dva sata kasnije i našla sam se u društvu zgodnog dečka blistavo belog osmeha i prljavo plave kose koja se pod svetlošću reflektora prelamala na fluorescentnu zelenu.

,, ...Idem u teretanu bar tri puta nedeljno..." Govorio je samozadovoljno: ,, ...ja...boks...ja..." Bla, bla, bla. Zar mu se usta ne osuše od priče? Nije ih zatvorio od kako mi je prišao, pričajući o sebi, svojim podvizima, snazi, sebi i...sebi? Pljuvačne žlezde mu sigurno mnogo rade. Kao vodenice, s tim što one izbacuju...fuj. Sad ću da ćutim. Mozgu, ćuti!

,,Hm?"

,,Pitao sam koliko si teška."

,,Pedeset dva kilograma." Odgovorila sam blago mućkajući sadržaj čaše kružnim pokretima zgloba.

,,Samo?" ... Kol'ko bi ti, brate? ... ,,Ma ja to lagano, kao pero. Mogao bih da te nosim do sutra..." Rekao je samozadovoljno i ceremonijalno zasukao rukav ne bi li pokazao svoje naduvane mišiće.

Gde su devojke kada su mi potrebne? Prijatelji se u nevolji poznaju, huh?

,,Moram da nađem drugarice, možda se vidimo kasnije." Prekinula sam ga u sred ,,Ja sam Bog na zemlji" monologa, ispila vino u jednom cugu, tutnula mu praznu čašu u ruke i u vihoru lepršave suknje nestala u masi tela ne davši mu vremena da nastavi svoje hvalisanje.

Nadam se da se nećemo sresti ponovo inače ću možda morati da glumim nesvesticu ne bih li ga izbegla.

Provlačila sam se kroz masu, nestabilno izvirujući na prstima preko glava i ramena visokih ljudi. Štikle mi nisu od preterane pomoći, sa ili bez njih uvek ću morati da izbegavam laktove koji streme ka mojoj glavi i ponekad smrad pazuha kada se ruke podignu u vazduh jer, pogađajte, pazusi su u visini mog nosa.

Ino je zgrabila prvog zadovoljavajućeg dečka koji joj je zapao za oko i nestala sa njim ko zna gde pre više od sat vremena a Hinata je otišla da pomogne Tenten koja je popila malo više, tako da sam ostala sama na milost i nemilost sreće...ili nesreće. Pre će biti nesreće u mom slučaju.

Ne mogavši da nađem Tenten i Hinatu, uputila sam se ka šanku teško se probijajući kroz gužvu.

Dugačke kose letele su se na sve strane dok su devojke zamahivale svojim glavama, skačući i uvijajući se u ritmu muzike koja je glasno tutnjala iz velikih zvučnika prenoseći se talasima kroz prostoriju i izazivajući golicljive vibracije. Vazduh sačinjen od mnoštva ispreplitanih izdisaja bio je topao i zagušljiv podižući temperaturu znojem oblivenih tela uguranih u usku odeću do skoro nepodnošljivog nivoa. Svetlo se menjalo iz nijanse u nijansu, iz boje u boju i u snopovima obasjavalo ljude koji su, sinhronizovano se krećući, činili veliku gomilu razbacanih ruku i nogu.

Uz muku sam se provukla do bara i naručila piće hladeći se brzim pokretima ruke dok sam drugom hvatala kosu u visoki rep odvojivši je od vrele kože vrata.

Uzela sam čašu i sa njom krenula ka centru kluba gde sam stala i zaigrala izgubivši se u svom svetu koji se pomalo vrteo i klatio. Počela sam da se bez razloga kikoćem, zatvorila oči i prepustila se brzoj melodiji pesme njišući kukovima i lagano ispijajući pivo.

Nastavila sam tako neko vreme, klateći se levo-desno dok se leđima nisam snažno sudarila sa nekim i kroz preglasnu muziku jedva začula ženski krik.

Naglo sam se okrenula, stvorivši tako nalet vrtoglavice i videla devojku jarko crvene kose, zgrčenih obrva i ljutito skupljenih usana kako me strelja pogledom ispod naočara tankog, crnog okvira.

,,Vidi šta si uradila!" Zakreštala je kao kakva svraka. ,,Aaa!"

Mahala je skoro praznom čašom dok je desnom rukom bezuspešno pokušavala da odvoji potpuno mokru haljinu od sebe.

,,Izvini, ali..." Počela sam sitnim, jedva čujnim glasom.

,,Gledaj kuda ideš!" Grubo je prekinula: ,,Uništila si mi haljinu!"

Kako li sam uspela to? Jadna devojka. Svaka mi čast. Bravo Sakura! Zaslužuješ orden u smotanosti, značku. Treba te proglasiti kraljicom smotanih ljudi, možda bi mogla i grupu na facebooku da osnuješ. ,,Svi mi koji smo nespretni", kako to zvuči?

,,Izvini, bila sam ti okrenuta leđima, nisam mogla da znam..."

,,Ućuti!" Vrisnula je sa mahnitim sjajem u očima i besno zakoračila ka meni.,,Ima da ližeš ovo..."

Nesvesno je sve jače stezala plastičnu čašu u ruci i svakom sekundom izgledala sve više kao neko ko će se ustremiti na mene sa dobro naciljanom pesnicom u oko.

,,Karin, prestani." Rekao je duboki glas, iza mene na koji je devojka odmah zastala kao marioneta zakočena pokretom konca. Pogledala je preko mog ramena u ,,Glas" razrogačenih očiju i neko vreme stajala kao statua sve dok ponovo nije uočila moje prisustvo i zavrištala: ,,Vidi šta mi je uradila!" Obratila se mladiću iza, njen glas toliko jak da se jasno čuo uprkos bučnoj muzici.

,,Nisam namerno..." Pokušala sam ponovo već pomalo iziritirano.

,,Jesi! Namerno si..."

Stvarno nisam htela ali, alkohol je kriv! Zbunjenost i čuđenje polako su se izvili u osmeh i ne mogavši da se iskontrolišem, ispustih kratak smeh na njeno urlanje u prazno a zatim pokušah to da prikrijem kašljem i šakom preko usta, ali bezuspešno.

,,Smeješ se! Šta je smešno?! Videćeš..."

,,Karin. Dosta." Začuh ponovo iza sebe. ,,Idi kod Suiđetsua." Rekao je uz oštrinu koja nije ostavljala mesta ni najmanjem protivljenju.

Namrtštila sam se u pokušaju da dokučim odakle mi je taj gladak, muški glas poznat, ali mi se od prevelikog napora zavrtelo u glavi. _Deeefinitivno_ previše alkohola.

Karin se namršti i na trenutak izgledaše kao da će nastaviti sa svađom, ali onda, kao da se predomisli, uz konačni pogled pun mržnje besno se okrete i nestade kroz gužvu.

Celo telo mi prože vibracija i odjednom prasnuh u glasan smeh hvatajući se za stomak dok sam drugom rukom spustila čašu na sto pored. Polako sam se okrenula svom spasitelju samo da bih zaćutala onog trenutka kada mi je pogled sleteo na njega.

Sa visine se, kao kula iz senke, nadamnom nadvio Saske, neodobravajućeg pogleda ispod upitno podignutih obrva.

Stvarno nije trebalo da budem iznenađena. Kroz još jednu neprijatnu situaciju prati me Saske, ništa čudno, ništa novo.

Trebalo je odmah da prepoznam glas.

Ipak, i pored svog prethodnog iskustva, nisam ga očekivala.

Baksuz. Baksuz! _Baksuz!_

Alkohol je kriv.

Stajala sam ne pomerajući se, napeto skupljenih ramena kao srna spremna za beg, zabačene glave kako bih ga mogla videti u potpunosti.

Neeee...

Hajde da se vi i ja zamenimo mesta? Praviću vam mafine do kraja nedelje. Meseca? ... Godine?! Molim vas! Dodaću im i suvo grožđe!

,,Um..." Tako je mozgu, izdajo, sad idi na odmor.

,,Nisam namerno, igrala sam i ona je stajala iza mene...i... Nisam je videla...i..." Brbljala sam pogleda uprtog u pod, nervozno se igrajući narukvicom dok sam pokušavala da se opravdam, iako nisam bila kriva, bar ne u potpunosti.

Prestala sam da govorim shvativši da pravim klovna od sebe i čekala reči prekora koje nikako da stignu. Usudila sam se da ga pogledam kroz šiške i videla da se tiho smeje. Na moj račun.

Reagovala sam refleksno i udarila ga u stomak. (Čvrst kao stena ako mogu da primetim.)

Iznenađeno je ispustio vazduh i izmakao se korak u nazad.

Sakura, udarila si ga bez razloga. Ahhh... Ti si definitivno izgubljeni slučaj, nasilniče jedan, treba te zatvoriti.

,,Izvini!" Zaskičala sam pokrivši usta šakama, da bih se ponovo namrštila i rekla: ,,Ali...stalno mi se smeješ."

,,Stalno praviš haos." Glatko je uzvratio i izvio usta u poluosmeh blago mi se rugajući.

,,Pa... Ti si kriv." Optužila sam ga osećajući crvenilo kako mi se brzo širi obrazima: ,,Uvek si tu kada mi se nešto loše desi."

Elegantno je izvio jednu obrvu: ,,Ja sam kriv?"

Da li postoji veće sramote?

Mislim da ne.

Definitivno ne!

,,Da. Ti si kriv." Rekla sam s mnogo više ubeđenja nego što sam osećala.

,,Možda jedino zato što sam nabavio Narutu...kako si ono rekla...vatreno oružje?" Rekao je podsmešljivo.

Zaćutali smo oboje, gledajući se u oči ne trepćući dok nismo počeli da se glasno smejemo.

Nikad ga pre nisam čula da se smeje i beše mi drago da se smejemo zajedno, makar to bilo i na moje gluposti. Ima lep osmeh, dva reda ravnih, belih zuba a smeh nekako dubok i jedva čujan ali topao i mek, utoliko lepši zato što je redak.

Posle toga, ne znam ni kako, nastavili smo da pričamo, lako i bez neprijatnih pauza, kao da se oduvek znamo i tako sve dok me Ino nije pozvala rekavši da treba da se nađemo na ulazu u klub gde nas čeka taksi.

Saske me je otpratio do devojaka koje su pokušavale da mi suptilno namignu smešeći se sugestivno. Sigurna sam da je primetio. Blama nikad dosta.

Kasnije su mi rekle da nisu htele da prekidaju moj neverovatno uspešan strateški potez (I gde li sam samo naučila da se osmehujem tako?), te zato nismo krenule ka kući ranije, strpljivo su čekale u zamračenom uglu kluba povremeno bacajući poglede na nas tiho se kikoćući.

Držao nam je vrata auta dok smo jedna po jedna ulazile i pre nego što je uspeo da ih zatvori promumlala sam: ,,Ja sam niska".

,,Molim?" Upitao je zastavši usred pokreta.

,,Niska sam. Znaš, mala. Sad imam štikle pa ti možda delujem više, ali ja sam stvarno, stavrno niska, mnogo." Razvukla sam poslednju reč.

,, ...Čisto da znaš..."

Gledao me je netremice par trenutaka a onda se osmehnuo i klimnuo glavom zatvorivši vrata za mnom.

,,Sakura, opet si nešto lupetala?" Prenuo me je Inin glas iz transa.

Osvrnula sam se na kratak razgovor: ,,To je alkohol pričao iz mene".

Tokom cele vožnje uzbuđeno su raspredale o Saskeu ubeđene da sam nekako zapečatila našu vezu pa bi mi žao da im rušim iluzije i kažem da od nas dvoje verovatno neće biti ničega, jer Saske je...pa, Saske. Dečko bez devojke, usamljeni lav, kralj bez kraljice, leptir bez...dobro, shvatate poentu.

Verovatno mu je samo prijalo da vodi razgovor sa devojkom koja mu se nije okačila o vrat kao vreća krompira i pokušala da ga zavede pućeći usne i trepćući veštačkim trepavicama, ništa više, ništa manje od toga.

...eh...

Ali ne.

Neću se nervirati oko toga.

...

Možda samo malo.

...

Ne, ne ni malo. Ja sam Sakura Haruno. Devojka roze kose, bistrog uma, jake desnice, jedan Saske mi zaista ništa ne znači u životu.

...jedan pametan, lep, zgodan...

Neeee!

...

Bilo kako bilo, zaključila sam da je isplativo imati drugaricu veštu u ucenjivanju i spletkarenju ukoliko ste kao ja, ljubiteljka knjige, koja bi u suprotnom retko kad izlazila pod fluorescentna svetla i tako ostala uskraćena za uzbudljivo veče.

.

.

.

Uz veliki napor malaksalih mišića i ponovni nalet vrtoglavice uspela sam da se propnem u sedeći položaj, skliznem u papuče i sporo dogegam do kuhinje kako bih nasula sebi vodu.

Jesam li rekla da nikad više neću piti alkohol?

Spustila sam čašu i pošla nazad u sobu kada se začuo zvuk telefona iz torbice koju sam prošle večeri nemarno spustila na sto u žurbi da što pre stignem do kupatila i potom legnem u krevet.

Uzimam svoj mali, crni telefon i otvaram poruku koja mi je stigla na facebooku i... .Bože.

_Today_

_Saske Učiha_

_ Budi spremna danas u šest. Dolazim po tebe._

Je l' me to Saske pitao (Naredio mi pre.) da izađemo, ili sam ja konačno i u potpunosti prsla?

Mislim da sam još uvek normalna koliko god da je to moguće.

Dižem pogled sa telefona i u nevericei se gledam u ogledalo sa najširim osmehom ikad i očima sjajnim kao dva velika svica.

Pa, možda i nisam baš toliki baksuz, huh?

Samo, šta da obučem?

* * *

Tada!

Napisala sam ovo pre skoro dve godine kao neku vežbu, sama za sebe...i tako je to stajalo i stajalo na kompjuteru, sve dok danas nisam videla dve fanfikcije na srpskom i nisam mogla da se oduprem postavljanju. (Inače je stvarno kasno...4 sata ujutru i zaista ne bi trebalo ovo da radim.) U svakom slučaju, obično ne pišem ove limunadice, al htela sam da probam nešto novo tada i ispade...ovo... ako nije najbolje, ne zamerite, stvarno nisam imala živaca za ispravljanje, samo sam htela da ispunim svoj hir...znam da je dijalog na kraju očajan...ali vi sve jedno komentarišite! Ima nas malo ovde, Srba i sličnih, pa ako svako ostavi komentar, koliko god beznačajan bio...divno!

I tako, hvala lepo na vašem vremenu, pozdrav iz Beograda! ;)


End file.
